


Night Comes On

by StealthKaiju



Series: Music of the Spheres [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Extended Scene, Ficlet, First Meetings, Ineffable Husbands Week 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthKaiju/pseuds/StealthKaiju
Summary: ‘Yes, and here’s to the few, who forgive what you do’Night Comes On by Leonard CohenPrompt: Senses (Touch / Sight / Hearing / Taste / Smell)





	Night Comes On

The angel was like none of the others that they had ever met before. Angels were either serene, self-assured arseholes or cold, ferocious bastards: this one was fidgety and unsure, and seemed grateful to have someone to talk to.

‘It is nice to have someone to chat to,’ the angel said softly, liltingly. ‘I have tried chatting to them, but… well, he is a bit… um… uncomplicated, and she… well, I do like her, but Adam always seems a bit jealous when I do chat with her.’ His eyebrows creased, and his hands clenched. ‘Which is ridiculous because I am an angel, and anyways, I don’t even find…’ He coughed awkwardly, the noise sharp and gravelly.

‘I think she’s the smarter of the two, definitely,’ said the demon. ‘Which is just as well, because they’ll need it.’ They gazed over the walls to the infinite desert. ‘Still,’ they clicked their tongue, ‘seems a bit of a ridiculous thing over a bit of fruit, doesn’t it?’

Shame really. It had been a lovely afternoon, just talking to her and passing the sweet, juicy fruit between them, that dripped over their fingers. The cool, gentle breeze susurrated through the leaves, carrying the scents of blossom and jasmine. They had lain on the grass for hours, just watching the sky turn from blue, to gold, to a purplish black.

Now the sky was grey, with black clouds on the horizon, the air colder and damp and crackling with static. Storms were new, yet the demon already knew they didn’t like them.

‘Didn’t you have a flaming sword?’ the demon asked.

The angel looked worried, a soft flush over his cheeks.

‘You did,’ the demon said confidently, ‘it was flaming like anything. What happened to it?’

The angel remained silent.

‘Lost it already, have you?’

There was a mumble from the angel. Something about giving it away? ‘You what?!’ said the demon shocked.

‘I gave it away!’ said the angel, voice high and strained. ‘There are wild animals… and horrible things… and they are both so delicate and… and she is already expecting…’

‘Expecting what?’ the demon asked.

‘You know, expecting.’ The angel looked at them askance. ‘With child.’

'Hang on, ‘with child’, what the bugger does that mean?’

‘It means she’s going to have a baby. That is how they’re going to make more of them.’

The demon shuddered. ‘Well, rather them then me, I guess.’ They rolled their shoulders, and then felt the beginnings of the rain the same time as the thunder rumbled in the distance. They didn’t like the wet.

The angel noticed their look of chagrin, and sighed. He raised a wing, and gave an expectant look, smiling softly. The demon gave a soft smile back as they took the offered shelter.

The feathers were not the blinding white of the Heavenly host that the demon remembered, but the white-grey of cloud or lamb’s wool. Looked soft, and smelled faintly of sunny afternoons.

They were quiet for a moment as they watched the storms catch up to the two small specks in the distance, and wondered how man would continue after such an awful cock-up.


End file.
